Ice Cools and Warms
by 2Deez
Summary: She wanted to forgive him, but first she had to break the layer of ice surrounding her heart. Inspired by Ice Box by Omarion. Thus the lyrics are not mine...comments are gold read and review


_**Fic: Ice Cools and Warms (3/100 #69-sweater Lita/Cena PG)**_  
Title: Ice Cools and Warms

By: Tygressa (T)

Disclaimer: If my last name was McMahon, WWE would be a whole lot different.

Rating: PG

Summary: In order to forgive him, she had to break the ice surrounding her heart...

Notes: Moving back to the Maria/Cena kiss... just the idea though...Comments are gold.

Warning: None

That damn kiss.

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

Lita drove down the quiet and empty strip of the small town, lighting banging her hand against the steering wheel.

_Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my friends  
I should try to decide, wanna let u in, but no  
That means memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

She couldn't think. She couldn't blink, she could barely breathe. She just kept her eyes focused on the road…just making turns here and there. She knew that she was hopelessly lost- but there was no way she'd stop and ask for directions.

She wasn't in that kind of mood.

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

She wanted to forgive him- she really did- she just didn't know how. She had been debating with herself for the past three weeks… just thinking, the internal battle then becoming too much for her.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

That damn kiss.

She never even suspected him. She never knew that it would happen. She was just as shocked as the millions of people who saw him claim the brunette ditz' lips. Even though it had stunned her, disturbed her a little, she still managed to leave the arena with her dignity.

She wouldn't cry for him.

It was that one kiss. The forever old battle of wills. The more they replayed it that one night, the more angry she got. The more angry she got, the more she wanted to kill him. But the more she wanted to kill him, the sadder she got.

She knew she couldn't live without him.

_Why cant I get it right, just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I cant help it  
Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
these lyrics found on  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

She suddenly remembered where she was- Massachusetts. She knew he would be at his old home, trying to convince his brothers that nothing was wrong, that the relationship was alright, that it wasn't the end.

They had actually liked her. No matter what RAW creative team said, they saw the real her. The tough but slightly shy woman, who cared fiercely for her friends. She would miss them.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

She pulled up in front of his house after a while, cutting the engine and just sitting in the dark, watching him from across the street. She sat, fiddling with the strings of the sweater-his sweater- pulling the dark blue cords. His head was down and in his palms, glancing up every so often, probably looking for the car.

Her car.

As she began to bang her head against the steering wheel, she began to debate with herself again. Pulling the hood of the sweater over her head and pushing the little voice in her head aside, she opened the door and walked over to him silently.

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

She saw him look up, a mixture of shock and shame in his eyes. She kneeled in front of him, taking his larger hands in hers and holding them tightly. She could see the dried tear stains marking his cheeks as he pulled into a tight hug. Pulling away from him, she brushed his final tears away with the pads of her thumbs, ignoring her own tears cascading down her face.

He pulled her to him, softly kissing her once before moving apart, kissing her fallen tears away. He pushed the hood down and away from her beautiful face, silently begging her to keep his gaze. She looked away, knowing that he could see through the façade she had put up. He could see through her determination and see her pain. He moved closer, catching her gaze finally, capturing her lips like he had done so many time before in a kiss that symbolized an end to everything they had struggling with in the past.

This was his second chance.


End file.
